White Glow
by secretstorm39
Summary: Charlie is back for another year at Bloors, having just recently turned 16. A new girl, Heeser Van Aard is 15 with a secret few know. She says her power is weather like Tancred, or is that just her coverup? CBHA pairing. No slash. Rated K for the future.


Chapter 1

Charlie sighs as he looks around at his 'family'. His grandmother had died a few months ago, his mother having died last year. His aunts, Uncle Paton, and grandma Bone stood around him with boredom shooting through every glance. Today was his 16th birthday, and the anniversary of his mother's death.

He had gotten three presents including his cake that Uncle Paton had to make for him. Grandma Bone had gotten him a new cape for school, and he wasn't sure about opening his aunts present to him. He sat there at the table looking at the black paper covering his gift. One of his aunts decided to jab him in the shoulder just then and said " Boy are you gonna make us stand here all day, or are you gonna unwrap our freakin present?!" Charlie looked up at his aunt and cleared his throat "Yes ma'm"

He opened his present only to find a picture of kids running around Bloors Academy talking and chatting and screaming, finally the voices started to jumble around in his head as sweat prickled his brow. He slammed the picture down and ran to his room, tears slipping down his cheeks as he started to pack for Bloors Academy.

Last year was not the most enjoyable, the only reason he hadn't committed suicide yet was because of his friends that met him at Bloors every year for school. He sighed longingly at his bed as he heard his aunt screaming at him from downstairs. He wondered to his door and looked down at them "Did you need me for something?" He asked hoping they didn't want anything. "Boy get your butt out that door, your cab is waiting on you." He looked at his aunt for a second until it clicked inside of his head "Hey, I'm not supposed to go to school until tomorrow" His aunt simply looked at him as if he was a stupid foreign object "We're sending you early so we don't have to see you anymore, now get out there before I throw you out!"

He walked quickly back to his room and grabbed his trunk and his new cape and left. He waved to Ben out of the back window, as the cab pulled off down the road.

The cab finally creeped to a stop right outside of the Academy. Charlie paid the man, then got his trunk and heaved his way to Bloors.

When he reached the entrance, he pushed roughly on the doors and walked in. He didn't stop to rest at all, but went up the winding staircases and hallways that would lead him to his room. When he finally managed to get there, he noticed a sign hung on the door, it read "_Students, you will have to take your trunks to the welcoming dinner. Your rooms have been changed to different locations. Sorry for the inconvenience. Mr.Bloor"_

Charlie rolled his eyes and sat down on his trunk trying to think of where he was going to sleep at for the night, when he heard footsteps. He turned to look down the hallway expecting to see Manfred, but instead it was this beautiful girl that looked to be about his age. He stood up when he saw that she noticed him and was walking his way.

"Hey my name is Stille Onweersgodin, but everyone calls me Red" She told him. He shivered slightly at the sound of her silky, calm voice. "Hi, my name is Charlie Bone" He heard himself say as he continued to look at her. Her skin was a light tan, with no blemishes. Her hair was red, shiny, and kinky curly. She was maybe a half an inch shorter than him, and she had a small frame that looked slightly muscled. "Hey, are you one of the academy's students, because you guys aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow" she asked bluntly "Um…well you see..my family doesn't…um." He stuttered out, trying to male his words work right. She raised an eyebrow, as he turned red.

"Are you o-"she started, but was interrupted by a male voice behind her "Bone, what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow" Asa said coming to a stop next to the girl. "My aunts made me come early for some weird reason." He said knowing darn well why his aunts kicked him out. "Oh, you can come with us, and dine with everyone downstairs if you'd like" Stille said happily, grinning from one ear to the other. "Who is everyone?" Charlie asked. She looked at him and said simply "Why Manfred, Mr. Bloor, old Mr.Bloor, and a few others that stayed over the summer" How could Charlie possibly say no, it was like her smile practically lit up his heart. "Sure why not." Charlie stated. Asa looked at Stille "Why are we inviting him to eat? Nobody likes him." Stille looked at him slightly shocked "Asa shut up and stop being so rude!" Charlie's jaw about hit the floor. Asa turned slightly red, and mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah, whatever"

Stille smiled brilliantly and took Charlie and Asa's arms, and headed down the stairs. Charlie was slightly nervous at having her touch him, but he had finally calmed down around her.

The waltzed into the massive dinning room, everyone having already gotten there, looked up. Mr. Bloor raised his voice to shush everyone else. "Miss Stille, Mr. Asa, why are you late, and why is Charlie here?" Everyone looked at them expectantly. "Well sir, w-" "It's all Stille's fault, she invited him to dinner" Stille looked at him as if he were lower than dirt as she slammed her shoe down on his foot. Asa yelped with tremendous pain as he hopped around in a circle.

"Well sir, Asa and I were finishing our rounds around the castle when I came across Charlie here, and he said his aunts sent him here early to get settled in, and get reacquainted with the castle. So I invited him to eat with us, so he wouldn't starve." She finished, bravely looking into Mr. Bloor's eyes. Finally he looked away and sighed "Yes thank you, now you may eat."

Soon the meal was over, and Charlie had talked to Stille the whole time. It turns out, that she stayed over the whole summer having transferred schools to attend Bloor's Academy. She was endowed with weather, like Tancred. It also turns out that she's 15.

Mr. Bloor stood up to make a final announcement before he dismissed them. "Stille, you know that room connected to your room by the bathroom?" Stille nodded her head and said sweetly "Yes sir." "Well, I'd like Charlie to stay there for tonight until everyone gets here tomorrow." Mr. Bloor said looking at Charlie. "Yes sir" "Good then, everyone is dismissed."


End file.
